1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cavity filters including resonator tubes.
2. Description of Related Art
Cavity filters are the basic circuitry behind a duplexer and are in a sharply tuned resonant circuit that allows only certain frequencies to pass. A typical cavity filter has one or more resonator tubes each in corporation with one tuning adjustment screw. Traditionally, the resonator tubes are fixed in the cavity filter by fixing members, such that the more resonator tubes and tuning adjustment screws, the longer it takes to assemble the cavity filter.
What is needed, therefore, is a cavity filter capable of being assembled quickly.